bignatefandomcom-20200213-history
Clara Godfrey
'Clara Lessard-Godfrey '''is Nate's sixth grade social studies and homeroom. She is Nate's least favorite teacher. She is strict and takes her job very seriously. She frequently gives Nate detentions for his constant rule-breaking. Gina is her favorite student, mostly because Gina constantly sucks up to her by always helping and complimenting Mrs. Godfrey. Biography Early Life Little is known about Clara Godfrey's childhood. She was a straight A student, according to her high school diploma, and was a member of the hhigh school cross country team. Before she was married, Mrs. Godfrey was known as Clara Lessard. At one point, she acquired a feline, who she named Ollie. P.S. 38 Teacher Ellen Wright was once in her class, whom Mrs. Godfrey would later label as one of her best students in any school year. One of her most prominent students was Nate Wright, and she eventually developed a grudge on him. On her first daughter, Katrina, Godfrey went on maternity leave for a few months, much to Nate's happiness, but not on her second, Meghan, which caused Nate to cry. She had also once gone on sabbatical, leaving Mr. Gaffeny in charge, but immediately was shown to still be as tough as ever upon return. She had also been revealed to have two different dogs, one of whom she named Genghis, and a cat named Ollie. She once had a case of insomnia, though it was fixed by Uncle Pedro, who is a hypnotist. One time, Nate sent her a perfect test, but he forgot his name, leaving a mere 99 percent, therefore she did not give him a B, but most likely a C+. Despite her supposedly strict personality, she seems fond of Nate's comics. The comics saved Nate from getting an F grade on his and Gina's collaboration report on Benjamin Franklin, although Mrs. Godfrey gave Gina an F because her visuals came from the Internet.Big Nate: Strikes Again'' Godfrey has also praised Nate three different times - on a test, research paper and a notebook check. Nevertheless, Nate often expressed his incredible dislike of her through haiku (Japanese poetry), Poor Nate's Almanac (Nate's personal version of Ben Franklin's book, Poor Richard's Almanac), teacher report cards, and his comic books. Once, when Principal Nichols was out for a week, Mrs. Godfrey was the substitute principal, much to Nate's horror. Physical Appearance Mrs. Godfrey is somewhere between her 30s and early 40s, as she had 2 kids while teaching Nate. She is tall, has short and dark hair and a semi oval head. She always wears a purple skirt and a black sweater, but wore a loose dress during her first pregnancy, and in one comic in her second, before she had Meghan. She was described as "atomic" by Nate on a photo of her before her marriage to Mr. Godfrey. Personality Ms. Godfrey is a strict, no-nonsense teacher who had no tolerance for disrespect from her students. This put her on a par with Nate Wright, who had no respect for her. However, she seemed to get along fantastically with Ellen Wright, and later with Gina Hemphill-Toms and Francis Pope. She has also handed out more detentions than the rest of the P.S. 38 teachers combined. Abilities Mrs. Godfrey has shown to be a talented basketball player. ''Big Nate Makes the Grade''She may also be a good runner, as she was a member or her X-country team. Relationships Nate Wright Mrs. Godfrey is Nate's least favorite schoolteacher, and Nate regards her as his nemesis. It is made blatantly clear that their relationship was nothing short of mutual loathing. She has also given him many detentions over time. This relationship, however, was not to outrival Nate's hatred for Gina. He has drawn several offensive comics about her, one of which lost him the prized Lucky Foot. He was very relieved when she went on sabbatical, although he did not know the replacement, Mr. Gaffeny, at all. However, their relationship is not completely negative. She had been on Nate's side in a few incidents. Once, Nate was "arrested" by the student council as he was accused of starting a food fight in the cafeteria. Nate protested that he was in the library, and remembering than Mrs. Godfrey was also there, and had her brought to the court as a witness. Mrs. Godfrey then said that she did see Nate at the library, thus making him innocent. Another time, Nate couldn't get a water fountain to work, and asked Mrs. Godfrey to help. He then accidentally sprays water all over her, but she does not get angry at him, as she clearly sees in as an accident. Ellen Wright Mrs. Godfrey is very proud of Ellen, as she regards her as one of her best students, ever. Gina Hemphill-Toms Gina is currently one of her favorite students. She is always being nice to her. However, Mrs. Godfrey once gave her detention after she told Mrs. Godfrey to change Nate's test score where there was a scorring error, but Mrs. Godfrey told Gina that it was very disrespectful to say that. Francis Butthurst Pope Francis is currently also one of Mrs. Godfrey's favorite students. Francis had gotten lots of detentions from her as he used to make fun of her a lot despite being a geek, but Teddy later came and he is now just a student that likes Mrs. Godfrey and does not make fun of her. Katrina and Meghan Godfrey Katrina and Meghan are Mrs. Godfrey's daughters, and she probably cares for them a lot. Katrina has never been seen in the comics, but has been mentioned to have been taken to P.S 38 a few days after her birth with her mother. Meghan can be seen in a comic, where she is in a baby carrier strapped onto Mrs. Godfrey. Jenny made Nate compliment Meghan, and he said to Mrs. Godfrey "She's got your chins!". He tried to corrected it by telling her he meant chin, but he got a detention slip, and since it happened during the summer, it was "effective September 5th". Trivia Students get instant detention if caught eating in her class. Nate has came up with many nicknames for Mrs. Godfrey such as "Godzilla", "Venus de Silo" (a play on words from the famous statue, Venus de Milo), "Dragon Breath", "She Who Must Not Be Named" (which is a reference to "He Who Must Not Be Named", also known as Lord Voldemort, from the book series Harry Potter) , "Boring.com", "Pardon My Nachos", "I Can't Believe She's Not Butter" (which is a reference to the dairy company "I Can't Believe It's Not Butter!"), "The Dark Side of the Moon" (which is a reference to an album with the same name by Pink Floyd), "Gas Station" and "There's No Place Like Homework" (a reference to The Wizard of Oz). *Despite her supposedly strict personality, she seems fond of Nate's comics, as seen in Big Nate Strikes Again. The comics saved Nate from getting an F grade on his and Gina's collaboration report on Benjamin Franklin, although Mrs. Godfrey gave Gina a F because her visuals came from the Internet. *Her first daughter's name was Katrina, while her second was called Meghan. *Nate usually exaggerates her in his comics as an obese, lard eating fire breathing monster. *There have been only been a few times where Mrs. Godfrey has praised Nate. They included a test, research paper and a notebook check. *Nate has made various quizzes about Mrs. Godfrey, and when she catches Nate and Teddy reading them, she sends Them to detention. * In one comic Nate was nice and she noticed. Normally, it is ironic because she stood up to Nate once, leading him to make an accident while speaking. *Mrs. Godfrey was called Ms. Lessard before getting married, and Nate thought her old yearbook photo looked "atomic" before Francis told him that it was Mrs. Godfrey. *On March 29, 2006, it was revealed that Ms. Phillips, who was a junior in college, is Mrs. Godfrey's niece. It was also revealed during the same time that Mrs. Godfrey has a sister. *On May 17, 2012, it was revealed that Mrs. Godfrey owns a cat named Ollie. *Nate says that Mrs. Godfrey has a stash of Resee's Peanut Butter Cups in her desk. Her desk also has Chad's lucky foot, along with a lot of other stuff. *She has the highest rating on Nate's 'P.S. 38 ANGERGRAPH!', with a rating of 'psycho - it's a way of life' *She once used a type of perfume called "Caress my Body", which gave Nate hives. *Francis had gotten Mrs. Godfrey to hire Nate and himself twice to clean her garage over the summer. On the first time, Mrs. Godfrey was very nice to them, even making them fresh lemonade while they were working. On the second time, Nate insulted her diploma, which resulted him getting detention. Since it happened during the summer, Mrs. Godfrey made him sit on a stool facing the wall. Poptropica In the Big Nate Poptropica game, Mrs. Godfrey was the Detention Facilitator instead of Mrs. Czerwicki. Gallery 51LnY+4fbRL._BO2,204,203,200_PIsitb-sticker-arrow-click,TopRight,35,-76_AA300_SH20_OU01_.jpg|Mrs. Godfrey on the cover of "I Smell A Pop Quiz" ComicStrip dated May 8 2015..PNG Gina being thanked by Mrs. Godfrey for her marvelous report on the year 1865..PNG Mrs. Godfrey with her hands on her hips.PNG Mrs. Godfrey in 2000.PNG Mrs. Godfrey & her dog.jpg|Mrs. Godfrey's dog is named Genghis, a clear shot at her, as she is a history teacher _20150826_225222.JPG|Mrs. Godfrey relaxing Diamagnetic .jpg Capture.JPG|thumb|Pregnant Mrs. Godfrey 51LnY+4fbRL._BO2,204,203,200_PIsitb-sticker-arrow-click,TopRight,35,-76_AA300_SH20_OU01_.jpg MG.PNG| Mrs. Godfrey, pregnant with Meghan, catches Nate' chewing gum Ms Lessard.jpg| Nate and Teddy finding Mrs. Godfrey's old yearbook picture Capture-1.PNG| Mrs Godfrey during the summer. Notes and References Category:Teachers Category:P.S 38 staff Category:Staff Category:Nate Wright's enemies Category:Females Category:Adults Category:Women Category:Mrs.Godfrey Category:Alive Category:White Category:Individuals in Nate's comics Category:Individuals Category:Mothers Category:Tall Category:Characters who appear in Nate's comics